


Kiss Me Three Times, Cross The Line

by Salted_Coffee_Beans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Coffee_Beans/pseuds/Salted_Coffee_Beans
Summary: "I can't put to words how much I love you."
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Kiss Me Three Times, Cross The Line

**Author's Note:**

> We're impulse posting this boys-  
> Thanks to Az for proof reading this drabble! Bro, you're like, the other half to my gayblade™ bro,,, ILY  
> Also call out post: Avi for the word hypnotization

He feels his lips with his thumb, caressing over chapped skin and feeling shallow breaths through the soft opening of his mouth. The curve of sun kissed complexion meeting pinkish red hues were calling for him, calling for his heart, a tug in their connection that makes him fly in ecstasy.

Riku was hypnotised.

"'Ku..." He hears the brunette sigh, tilting his head a bit to kiss the thumb that's been giving him a lot of attention, eyes glazed over with feelings left unsaid yet felt.

Riku blushes at the motion, closing his mouth with his unoccupied hand as the hand now holding Sora's face rubs circles on top of his cheekbone, mesmerized by the fact that he could hold him like this.

"You're such a sap, 'ku." Sora laughs, the sound twinkling onto Riku's ears ever melodious and comforting, and then he smiles and leans onto Riku's hand and Riku could feel how hard his heart is beating right now because the utter adoration he feels for Sora is too strong and too much.

"I love you." The land shakes from the earthquake of emotions he was feeling, the rumbling in his core bursting into bright red flames of infatuation, a sign of devotion towards the clashing blue sky for the land will be forever consumed in darkness without his light.

"I love you too." The sky rains on a bright sunny day, holds the world in his hands and kisses the tears that has formed on aquamarine eyes. "Thank you for everything you've done for me." Continues to trail down kisses to the bridge of his nose with feather light touches akin to holding cotton candy clouds that litter the sky.

"You're my light."

And once the rain stops, it reveals shades of color that mankind has never been able to replicate into artworks, a ghostly reflection of wondrous moments in the cycle of getting back, and the bridge that connects the land to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:  
> Instagram @salted_coffee_beans  
> Tumblr @salted-coffee-beans  
> Twitter @saltcoffeebeans


End file.
